


Kinktober # 7 Mind Break

by PaperFox19



Series: Kinktober [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pit Licking, Scent Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Doflamingo lured Luffy into a trap, one the rubber man was not prepared for and soon ends up the queen of Dressrosa.





	Kinktober # 7 Mind Break

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Kinktober # 7 Mind Break

One Piece

Doflamingo/Luffy

-x-

Luffy found himself in an unfamiliar place. He was tied up by strings, his arms bound above his head, his ankles bound to the floor forced apart with everything exposed. The rubber boy was bare-ass naked, the only thing he was allowed to have was his treasured straw hat and a blindfold.

In his ass, buzzing away was a large vibe, with a piece of sea prism stone embedded in the tip. It was a small piece, just enough to rob Luffy of his rubber powers and the strings kept him locked in place. Luffy didn’t know it but the size and shape of the vibrating dildo was modeled after his captor’s cock. His no longer rubber ass hugged and squeezed the toy, the vibrations making his whole body shake.

He had two vibrating eggs attached to his nipples, held there by heart-shaped nipple pasties. They buzzed away at his nipples, making him feel weird, then slowly started to feel good, now it made him hot. It was like getting little bolts of electricity shooting down to his aching dick.

Luffy has been a rubber boy since he was about 5, going through puberty as a rubber man had certainly endowed him. Now that massive dick was reduced to a lightning rod of pleasure, his foreskin was stretched around 3 vibrating eggs that relentlessly teased his glans. He would have cum if not for the cock ring binding the base of his cock.

His golden balls were so heavy and full, the poor rubber boy hadn’t been allowed to cum in...he didn’t know how long. He didn’t know what day it was if it was night or day, the hours had melted away and left him drifting in a sea of pleasure. He drooled, the nonstop pleasure was keeping the boy hard, the lack of blood flow to his brain wasn’t doing him any favors.

Luffy’s strong body glistened with sweat, his strong musk spiced with arousal filled the room and if possible only made him hornier. It wouldn’t be long before his captor came to him.

Doflamingo had taken an interest in Luffy, the boy had done the insane for the sake of saving his brother. The boy was so interesting, he knew he had to have him. He tempted the boy with his brother’s devil fruit and he walked right into his trap. Now he was his, the boy’s will was strong, but he didn’t want a simple slave or a puppet.

No...he wanted Luffy to love him, crave him, need him! The rubber man wouldn’t become the King of the Pirates, he’d be his queen! The boy wouldn’t want to run away, he wouldn’t betray him, he’d stay! It was his crews' own fault for not giving the boy a taste for such pleasures. He was so cute when he first played with his dick, he made the sexiest noises when he played with his ass for the first time. Doffy wasn’t sure but he’d miss those innocent expressions.

He personally explored every inch of the rubber boy, finding every natural erogenous zone, and personally had a hand in making others. His crew often asked to help him break in Luffy, but the thought angered him. No, he’d be the one, Luffy would crave his touch and his alone.

Doffy didn’t mind if people looked, but do not touch him. His cock was wanting to be inside him, he’s rubber, he would always be tight, prep wouldn’t be needed, just some lube and he’d be inside the boy whenever and wherever he wanted. It was almost time, the boy’s been under his treatments for weeks.

The blindfold robbed him of his sight and made the sensations all the more intense. It was a shame he couldn’t see to his training 100% personally, but he was a busy guy. The toys were doing an excellent job. He fed him food with mushrooms containing a powerful aphrodisiac, he gave the boy a hunger for something other than food.

It was a perfect blend, making one sensitive, building slowly and slowly, till the person felt it in their ass. In his experiments, he knew how much it’d take to break a man, and Luffy got that in his meals.

He opened the door to Luffy’s room, walking leisurely down the stairs to where Luffy was tied up, palming his growing erection through his trousers. “Please...Please...” The boy hadn’t cum in weeks, he personally saw to every one of Luffy’s orgasms since he came into his care.

Doffy simply chuckled, he took his time and got naked, hanging up his pink jacket. The room was slightly chilled but that did nothing to the blazing heat that radiated off Luffy’s body. He took his time removing the toys, removing the nipple pasties and the eggs, Luffy’s nipples were so swollen now.

The tall blonde licked his lips. He pinched them. “AHHHH!” Luffy moaned in pleasure, and his voice was drenched in lust. Doffy gulped feeling his blood rush south. The boy was panting heatedly, having a dry orgasm.

Doffy chuckled, he removed the eggs from under his foreskin, his cock head had turned such a lovely shade. “Does it hurt my dear?” he rubbed his thumb over the sensitive tip. Luffy gasped and bucked his hips. Doffy’s hand slid along his shaft.

The rubber boy bucked into the firm grasp.

He cupped Luffy’s cheek, the boy moaned and leaned into his touch. “Please...please let me cum...” Doffy traced his thumb over the boy’s lips, without hesitation Luffy began licking the digit. Doffy went for it and soon had the boy sucking on his fingers.

His cock twitched in want, it’d get its chance but first. He grabbed the back of Luffy’s head and brought it to his exposed pit. The boy was hit with Doflamingo’s manly musk, and he moaned, body trembling and shaking. He acted on instinct and began licking the man’s pits.

Doflamingo felt his lust swell, Luffy really was perfect for him, he moved him from the right pit to the left, and the boy lapped like a hungry puppy. He used his power and freed Luffy from his bonds, allowing him to lick his way down Doflamingo’s body, his pecs, his abs, panting and moaning so sweetly.

Luffy soon came face to face with Doflamingo’s fat cock, though he couldn’t see it, he could feel the man’s arousal with his haki. His musk was so much stronger here, and he couldn’t help but drool. He suckled on the blonde’s balls a bit, nose nuzzling the base of his cock. “That’s good...” Doffy moaned and ran his fingers through Luffy’s dark hair.

Encouraged by his touch and action, Luffy switched to sucking Doflamingo’s cock down to the root. “Ohhh fuck!” the boy had no gag reflex, so he soon had every inch down his throat and his nose buried in Doffy’s thick nest of blonde pubes. The boy gulped around him, slurping and sucking his shaft with gusto.

Doflamingo was not a quick shot by any means, but Luffy was working him so hard and fast, he felt his release surge forth. “Luffy!” he moaned and came down the boy’s throat. He was still hard, but his head was spinning. “You cheeky brat!” he smirked.

Luffy was still playing with his dick, using his tongue to peel his foreskin back and tease his glans. He sucked on the head, hoping to coax more cum from him. “You want to cum, ya?” Luffy nodded. “How would you like me to let you cum?”

The rubber boy blushed, and he kissed along his dick. “With your cock! I want your cock inside me!” Doffy grinned, he was his! He made Luffy stand, and teased the boy’s cock and balls with his tongue, as he toyed with the dildo inside him. Giving a few nudges to his sweet spot for good measure. “Ahh please!”

“Such a needy boy!” he chuckled, loving every minute of this. He pulled the vibe out, making Luffy whine at the loss and allowing his powers to return. His ass already trying to close the gap the vibe made. Doffy stood, and covered Luffy’s body with his own, his cock aimed at the boy’s hungry hole. “You are mine!” he thrust in and claimed the boy’s virginity.

Luffy felt no pain, only pleasure. “Ahhhh!” he bucked back, rubbing his ass against Doffy’s pelvis. “Please move, fuck me!” he was trembling, he was so full, the vibe couldn’t compare to the real thing. Doffy’s pre-cum spilling inside him.

“Say it...” Luffy didn’t know what he was talking about. His head was a fog. Doffy reached around and pinched the boy’s nipples. The reaction was immediate, Luffy’s hole tightened and squeezed his dick so perfectly, his back arched and toes curled. “Say that you are mine!”

“I’m yours...please Doffy...I’m yours...” he panted.

“You bet your sexy ass you are.” He broke the boy’s cock ring and began to pound the rubber boy. He pulled back all the way to the tip, only to drive back in. Luffy’s ass cheeks rippled from every thrust. He pinched Luffy’s nipples as he fucked him, and Luffy’s orgasms hit like a hurricane.

Yes, orgasms, plural, the first one came as soon as Doffy started moving, the second came as his nipples were played with, and a third came as Doffy’s powerful thrusts brushed his prostate again and again. The friction spread through him, soothing his mighty need. His hard cock slapped his abs as he came, his seed erupting as his brain melted and left through his dick. The boy panted and drooled as Doffy fucked him through his orgasms.

Doflamingo continued to fuck Luffy even as his insides tightened around his thrusting cock. The friction was so hot it felt like his dick was melting. He couldn’t get enough.

He made Luffy cum again and again, driving himself deep into the boy, before he lost control and came deep inside him. He pulled out and Luffy whined at the loss. Doffy removed Luffy’s blindfold, and he got a look at his lover. It was like waking up from a dream, his old life was gone and his new one stood before him. “Hello my love...” he cupped the boy's cheek.

“Doffy...” Luffy smiled and jumped into his arms, kissing him hungrily. Doffy kissed back, the boy was his, and he was never letting him go. He took Luffy again, this time letting him see who owned him, who loved him, who gave him the pleasure he craved.

They didn’t leave each other’s side for several days, it took some time for Luffy’s dick to recover, it remained soft for 3 days but Luffy still had orgasms.

-x-

Doflamingo had a big announcement to the world, Dressrosa had a new queen, and the world saw Monkey D. Luffy after so long. Luffy was in Doflamingo’s lap, the man’s cock stuffed up his ass, he was wearing special panties that had a hole in the back, he had stockings on his long legs, and his pubes were shaved off with Doflamingo’s pirate mark over his crotch. He was wearing a see-through belly dancer top, and his straw hat was gone.

The whole world watched as Luffy rode Doflamingo, his stomach bulging from the man’s large cock. While the people of Dressrosa cheered, the rest of the world was in shock. The pirate Monkey D. Luffy was gone, all hail Donquixote Luffy, Dressrosa’s queen and the bride of the future king of the pirates.

End


End file.
